


Eventful First times....

by Portraitofalady1332



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom!Clay Jensen, Boys In Love, First Time Bottoming, Top!Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portraitofalady1332/pseuds/Portraitofalady1332
Summary: Porn meets cutesy Jeff/Clay relationship. Prequel AU [everyone's a little happier]. Bi-boys loving on each other. Clay's first time bottoming.Graphic depiction of male/male sex.





	Eventful First times....

**Author's Note:**

> From a Livejournal kinkmeme prompt, even though it's not SUPER kinky, but it was requested Top!jeff, and clay riding him. Also this fandom needed a little splish of happiness, even though Jeff fics are kinda bittersweet for me. I hope this lives up to the request. Warm regards, please comment and Kudos if you enjoyed.

"I...I've never done this before" Clay stammered laying his head against Jeff's collarbone mid-make-out-session.

Clay was already naked having been unable to wait to peel off his boxers and Jeff unable to resist touching his perky little butt while they kissed. Jeff lay on Clay's bed his strong tan arms wrapped around Clay's Body, his clothes except tented boxers had been discarded already. Jeff's hands rubbed over Clay's butt soothingly, his always perfect hair now messed a bit by their writhing against each other on the bed. 

"we'll just take our time, I'm in no rush Clay-bae" Jeff replied planting a kiss near Clay's ear using the pet name he always called him Clay-bae when he was trying to comfort him and while Clay blushed at the name he always felt a little safer, instantly calmer.

It had only been a few days since Clay had decided he was going to lose his anal virginity to Jeff. They had planned a whole night out of it since mostly just Clay in his head, but Jeff had cooperated as if he had read Clay's mind the whole time. So here they were on Clay's bed, Clay had gone to the Walplex and bought a set of red ~~polyester~~ um.. Satin sheets and stolen one of his Mom's candles that smelled like roses, thick woods and vanilla, The blue hour of twilight was falling and the room glowed blue and golden with the flickering candle on Clay's dresser. Jeff had showed up to pick him up after school with a rose in his teeth and a bottle of sparkling wine [Jeff always had a fake to go on booze runs for school parties]. Clay had been soo ecstatic at Jeff's romance, bouncing like a bubble the whole way home and scrounging up some kind of vase and two champagne flutes [ironically the only ones he could find were from his parents' wedding].

Clay had left Jeff for a few moments in the bedroom [actually about 45 minutes] to prepare for sex, put on some black Calvin Klein briefs' he had gotten from the mall, and spray on some of Jeff's cologne [he had nicked a nearly empty bottle from Jeff's dresser[the boy had a BACKUP bottle under the sink OK!]]. 

Jeff had laid out condoms and lube on the nightstand while he was away, and Clay stalked sultrily over to the bed kneeling down on it, straddling Jeff and leaning down to kiss him.

Here they were now, Clay pulled away from Jeff's chest, kissing his pillowy pink lips softly and staring deeply into his brown eyes as he pulled up. Jeff kissed back harder, his teeth scraping Clay's lower lip hungrily when he too pulled away, holding Clay's face in his hands.

"so I think you should ride me when it's time, so that you can slide down at your own pace, you know so it doesnt' hurt" he said rubbing his hand from Clay's ass to stroke Clay's dick lightly and then paw at his boxers.

Clay blushed and leaned into the hand, sliding down the bed so his mouth was at Jeff's crotch. He hitched his thumbs in the boxers, and pulled them down Jeff's ankles and tossing them down at the foot of the bed. His tongue lapped at Jeff's long, slightly thick, uncut cock, tan with a very juicy pink head already rich with sweet pre-cum [Jeff had been drinking nothing but pineapple juice for days]. Jeff's breath hitched and his back arched up from the sheets, one hand tangling itself in a fist with the bed covers and the other firmly on the back of Clay's head bobbing him gently but firmly further down. Clay was great at oral from the beginning, not needing too much practice at all, then again he had sucked Tony at camp when they were younger and experimenting, and he had sucked Jack Dempsey on a few random occasions. [Jack had a dominant almost Daddy-like streak, enjoying to fuck Clay's throat roughly [consensual of course]] ] Jeff was longer than Jack.

Jeff moaned out loud, they were at Clay's alone the Jensen Parental Units had left for their anniversary getaway that morning. Clay quickened his pace and he could feel Jeff tightening. Suddenly Jeff pulled him off. He sat up on the bed, pulled Clay in to kiss him, pushing Clay's back slightly for him to arch it and give Jeff a view of his perky, round, ass. Jeff's hand went to his lips, licking his fingertips liberally and reaching down to rub over Clay's tight hole, perfectly pink against his pale skin. 

Clay shivered at the touch of Jeff's long skinny fingers, feeling white hot against Clay's hole. Jeff didn't enter him just rubbed and played with stretching it lightly with his index and middle finger, squeezing out a little lube from the nightstand he slid one finger in slowly just the tip at first. Clay moaned and arched back into it a little, driving it further. 

Clay gasped as he reached the middle of Jeff's index finger, Jeff immediately pulled back.

"n-nooo moore" he moaned, he liked the dull ache mixed with the whisper of pleasure pulsating through his hole to his whole body. The heat and fullness of something in there.  
Jeff pulled his fingers out easing in the middle finger and index finger together though Clay pushed back to allow him to go deeper. 

Jeff's free hand played with Clay's cock, seven inches in length, and average thickness. Clay's dick was like marble the way his veins shone through milky white skin a soft pink head crowning it off. 

Clay moaned out loud. " ok Jeff, I-I'm ready" he leaned down crashing his lips hard against Jeff's, biting his lips, their teeth gnashing together in their heat.

Jeff settled under Clay his long, thick uncut meat reaching for the heavens. Clay spread his legs to accommodate him. Jeff reached for the lube and condoms, applying the condom quickly then squeezing a fair amount of lube onto his cock and rubbing a little more on Clay's hole. 

Clay kissed Jeff as he placed the bottle down on the nightstand, Jeff jerking himself a few pumps with his hand to spread the lube. Clay's left hand reached down to Jeff's chest to steady himself, his other hand wrapping loosely around Jeff's cock to push the head towards his hole.

Clay guided the head of Jeff's cock against his pink puckered hole as he lowered himself slowly onto it. 

He gasped as he felt the initial stretching, not too painful just slightly but also ecstatic and electrifying sending pulses of pleasure through his body. He pushed it in deeper as he got used to it, guiding Jeff's length with his hand, Jeff bucking his hips up slowly to help the other with insertion.

He wiped his right hand on the towel next to them and then put it too on Jeff's tan, lean, muscular chest. He let gravity pull him down on the rest of Jeff's length moaning out loudly at the last bit of pain and infinite pleasure that had hit his hole. Jeff's right hand rubbed Clay's cock with a little dab of lube. 

Jeff bucked his hips upward as Clay started to pick up the pace riding his cock. Clay moaned out Jeff's name, loving the fullness inside of him.

"how is it Jeffy ?" Clay asked shyly in between moans, his hips slowing down their pace for a second and changing to swirl in light circles on Jeff's dick.

"you're doing just fine Clay-bae" The taller boy whimpered, his signature Jeff Atkins, smile spreading across his face.

His left hand went to Clay's hip, "may I?" he asked shyly. Clay nodded his face blushing as Jeff's hand guided his thrusts up and down on Jeff's cock. 

After a while it was too much for either of them to bear, Jeff let out a groan, and a gasp of "oh FUUUCK Claaay" and then he was unloading, Clay moaned out as his hole tightened around Jeff's cock as he too shot his own load in thick white ropes on his stomach and Jeff's hand. They collapsed on each other for a few moments without saying a word. Clay's cheek resting back on Jeff's shoulder, The two of them both dripping sweat and sticky stayed silent for a few minutes, Jeff planting a few kisses on Clay's forehead. Clay's cheeks flushed with that post-sex glow, his eyes dilated and starry. 

"good?" Jeff asked breaking the silence.

Clay leaned up a little to kiss him "Great" he replied with his typical goofy smile.

They lay there for fifteen more whole minutes just basking in the glow, Jeff stroking Clay's hair on the back of his neck slightly. 

"Fuck, I'm starving" Clay declared sitting up suddenly.

Jeff let out a laugh, "well it's only eight-thirty, what do you say quick shower and then we go out for pizza?" he offered.  
Clay nodded at the half empty bottle of sparkling wine on the nightstand.

" only if we Uber there" Clay suggested.

Jeff sighed, "we had barely a half glass of cheap champagne Clay-Bae I'm good" he replied.

Clay shook his head and shot him a look, he had no choice but to comply.

"fine Clay-bae" 

Jeff kissed his cheek lightly as he untangled himself from Clay going to start the shower water for both of them. 

As soon as Jeff had entered the bathroom, Clay rolled over to grab his phone and text Hannah. _'so Hannah Baker, can you keep a secret?'_

_'OMG Helmet what did you do?'_

_'can you keep a secret? you have to delete it after reading,k?'_

_'Duh Helmet'_

_'I just took all 9 inches of Jeff Atkins ;-P'_

_'Helmet,I don't know whether to be extremely proud or virulently horrified... be safe <3 Hannah'_


End file.
